Love
by Gift-Of-Primus
Summary: Sam has a cousin with a mysterious past. She is always wearing a necklace that has a beetle charm. She doesn't know who her parents are. Follow her as she learns who her mysterious parents are along with figuring out what the mysterious feelings she has towards a certain autobot commander. Rated T for language.
1. Intro

**Sorry for any mistakes. That goes for any chapter. I do not own any transformer characters or people. Just my ideas and my OC. **

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _

"Blah, blah, Blah... Great, great, grandfather... Blah, blah, blah." It was all I heard from Sam's mouth. Suddenly the bell rang. I ran outside and hoped in my uncle Ron's car as we waited for Sam to come out.

I am sorry, I have not really introduced myself. I am Samantha Marie Ann Witwikey. I'm Sam's more graceful cousin. My parents died by a robot attacking them, at least that is what the little bot that is around my neck says(I'll explain later and by around my neck us that it is acting like a charm on a necklace or here a choker.). That is why I'm staying with Sam and my uncle Ron and aunt J. My eyes are the most mysterious about me though. My right eye is a very light blue with a dark red ring around my pupil, which is white. The left though is a very light green with a dark purple ring around the pupil, witch is highlighter yellow. My parents, before they left, got me special contacts that make my eyes look normal and do not mess with my vision because I don't need glasses. Did I mention I was adopted into the Witwikey family when i was very young, well young enough not to know who my real parents are? Well I was.

Sam came running out waving his paper in the air. He tripped a few times and fell on his face but made it to the car.

"I got a A- but it is still a A" he said so excitedly. Why is he so excited? Well, Ron had made a promise to both of us that if we got three A's and 4,000 dollars each then he would get us both a car. I had already got all I needed and was just waiting on Sam to get his last A.

"Yep it is a A. Let's go shall we?" Ron asked.

"We shall!" Both of us exclaimed in perfect sync. I forgot to tell you that Sam and I are almost twins. The only difference is I sometimes like to speak Spanish instead of English sometimes. I think you get the rest.  
We finally made it to a car dealership that Ron liked and got out. Sam had been complaining about something but I learned to ignore some things. Suddenly two cars caught my eyes. More like a car and a truck.


	2. Sam Figures Out Our Cars are Alive

"Sam, come over here! I think I found something." I said. I started walking over to the vehicle and inspected them. The car was a yellow 1977 Camero with black racing stripes. The paint was faded faded and the inside was a little beat up. I wanted to look some more but my interest was in the truck.

The truck was a black GMC Topkick C4500. It was a little bit bulky like it was supposed to and a little high off the ground but that didn't bother me. I got a feeling of protection off of it, the same feeling I got off my now dead father. I got in the Topkick and immediately knew I wanted the truck.

"How much?" I heard Ron ask.

"Considering the custom paint job of the car-" Bobby got interrupted by Sam.

"But the paints faded."

"The truck is higher off the ground than a normal one so that is also a custom job." Bobby went on as if Sam hadn't interrupted him, "For the car, 5,000 dollars. For the truck 10,000 dollars."

"Nope. Not happening. I'm not paying over 4,000 for a car and I'm not paying over 6,000 for a truck." Ron said.

"Come on kid out of the car. Out of the truck too little miss." Bobby badgered.

"Wait. You said that the cars pick their drivers." Sam berated the weird man. 'When did he say that?'

The truck then locked the doors without me even pushing a button and rolled up the windows. I could no longer hear my uncle, cousin, and the idiot salesman. Even though the truck did the stuff on its own, I wasn't scared because it gave off the same protective and safe feelings as I felt from my father(I could only remember the feelings radiating off my parents). Also, I'm not afraid because I am used to the little bot on my necklace transforming on its own.

Just then my little protector bot - who's name is Safecharm - transformed and landed on the steering wheel. "It is safe to talk now. You are now in an robotic organism named Ironhide. I can tell you recognize the feelings coming from him. Do you know why?" I shook my head no. "Let me tell you a story. A story of a woman and a bot. One day a bot had crash landed years ago and met a young woman who helped him understand the human race. She also helped him understand true love. The woman had already known about the bots because she already had a bot protecting her. The couple had gotten married and 2 days after their honeymoon had ended, the bot had gotten a call to get off earth and go back to his home planet. The bot sent back that his mate (wife in their terms) had been feeling not well since they got back from their month long honeymoon. His leader was surprised that the bot had found a mate from a different race but permitted him to stay on earth until the problem was taken care of. After 8 months they had rushed to the hospital and had their baby girl. She was half robotic considering that she had a autobot for a father. He left earth a month later and left the safety in the hands of the woman's protector and 2 months later the woman was killed by one of the bots enemies. The enemy thought that he had destroyed both the woman and her child but the truth was that the child was taken in by a close friend who was told by the woman to act like they were the child's uncle and aunt if she was ever destroyed. As soon as the woman was killed by the enemy, the protector bot had went and done the woman's dieing wish. She told him to watch her child and someday tell her who her father really is. The bot was told that his mate and his child was killed by the enemies called the Decepticons. Eighteen years later, the bot returned to earth with a scout called Bumblebee to protect a boy and his cousin. Before the bot left his home planet again he swore that he would never get attached to another human or fall in love again."

"How do you know my story? Is my little girl really alive? Where is she?" a gruff mans voice filled the cabin of the truck. It was filled with excitement and love.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I am Safecharm. It is true that your child is really alive because I was your mates protector. Now take a guess at where she is." Safecharm said. After he said that both Ironhide and I had figured out who and what the story was about.

Tears started streaming down my face as a man popped in the passenger seat and gave me a hug.

"I have finally get to hold my baby girl again. Oh how I missed you. I am never letting you go again." Said my father (I figured out that the man was a holo-form and that each bot has one). The holo-form was of a fair-skinned man wearing a black mussel shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black military style boots. He had black buzz-cut hair.

There was a knock on the window and my father rolled down the window and there stood my uncle(Safecharm had already transformed back into my charm). "Time to get going Samantha. After the windows of all the other cars got blown out Bobby had offered 4,000 for both the truck and car."

-time skip-

I took out my contacts and changed into my bikini and then headed out side. I had told uncle that I would clean the car and my 'truck' so he put out the hose, bucket, sponge, and his special bubbly soap and then left to get more stones for his path. I cleaned Bee and then as I started soaking father he revved his engine loud enough that I jumped and turned around at the same time. I then got a chance to see a car jump so high and then peel down the drive. As I turned back around, I got to see a glimpse of Bee managing to look sheepish as he slowly rolled up the driveway. Laughing, I I finished cleaning dad as he was mumbling about inappropriate younglings and stupid scouts. As I was finishing drying I heard my aunt and uncle start on the path again.

I went back into the house and changed into a strapless lime green shirt lined with black and a short lime green skirt with a long black flowing see-through over-skirt that is cut down the middle of the front where it splits and flows back as I walk or when it's windy and closes when I stop(it also touches the ground). I then went back out and got into my 'truck' and fell asleep as Sam was complaining about family grass and girl jewelry on boy dogs.

-time skip-

I woke up to see that dad was following Bee into a restricted place and Sam yelling at someone on his phone. A bit later father pulled to a stop and opened his door saying that if was time to get out. I watched as they both transformed and my father picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I watched as they both shined a light shaped as the autobot symbol into the sky, my black skirt flowing behind me.

A girlish scream made all of us look to the right to see a small figure running away from two even smaller figures. "Sam." I groaned as Bumblebee and father transformed. Father took me home and I slept in the back seat as Bee went to chase down Sam.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I jumped and went towards the front of my father and saw my uncle. He told me to go change and then meet him at the police department because Sam had got arrested. I then went upstairs and changed into the same outfit as before except it was black with white trim and over skirt and plaid black and white high-heeled sandals (one with a cork like wedge).

"Let's go save my weird cousin." I said as I got in my 'truck' and started driving.

-time skip-

Sam had gotten home alright. The police man had been charged with over dosage of drugs and was kicked off the squad and I seriously think the man won't be having kids in a while considering how hard I kicked him with my heel for hitting on me.

Mojo spotted Bumblebee along with Sam and apparently Sam has started calling Bee 'satins Camero'. Funny right. I got in my dad at the same time Sam came out of the house on aunties bike. Bumblebee followed Sam and we followed Bumblebee. We stopped when Sam flipped the bike in front of Mikela and as Sam kept going, so did we but I noticed that we was being followed by Mikela and then we got cut off by a police car that had 'to punish and enslave' on its side. We got to the weird warehouse in time for Sam to tackle Mikela off her moped. He started yelling at her and then we run into the Decepticon's legs as he was trying to get Sam.

Bumblebee came and they got in and that started the high speed chase. Through dad's comm. link, we could hear Mikela screaming that they are going to die and Sam screaming that Bee is a kick ass driver. It was hilarious. Bumblebee literally threw Sam and Mikela out of himself, but dad gently let me out lowering on his axles so I wouldn't fall out. Both dad and Bumblebee transformed and then the police car - who's name I learned was Barricade - transformed and armed right into dad.

Barricade let out this little bot and he came running at us. The other two went running but I got so scared that I stood in place. I could hear him saying "Must kill Ladiesman217. Must get glasses." He then stopped in front of me and said, "Pretty."

"Creepy!" I yelled as both of my arms transformed into the same cannons that my dad had. The little guy bolted screaming about pretty femmes with scary powerful cannons. After that my arms didn't change back and I went to find dad because I knew that the other ones could handle it from there. I got to dad and Bumblebee as soon as the last shot was fired and saw that both dad and Bumblebee was standing and Barricade looked like a charred mess.

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this chapter replaced. I didn't know until today that the chapter had completely glitches and deleted all lines and paragraphs and all that. I'm sorry! Here it is re-uploaded. **

"Dad!" I screamed as I came running over. When he turned around his optics widened and then I heard a sizzling noise and my father came crashing to the ground. "Oh My God! I just killed my father! What am I going to do!?" I started screaming and running around. Bumblebee then started laughing and started messing with something on my dad's head and then started walking away. A few moments later my dad started to get up and asked about what happened. "I came over here to tell you I have cannons attached to my arms. Then you looked at me and your optics widened and you fell to the ground after some sizzling sounds."

"That is called glitching." My father explained to me as he started getting up. He then transformed and let me in just before Bumblebee came over the hill with Mikela and Sam. We drove to this place that was fenced off because of renovation and stopped. Three pods came down to earth landing in different places. We then drove off into a dark alley.


	3. Meet the Autobots

**Sorry for short ****chapters, but for the time being there will probably be just short chapters. I feel bad because I had been updating chapters on other sites, but not here so here are some other chapters. Sorry for the wait.**

A 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept was sitting in the alley by the time dad and I got there. To the right of us, there was a Search and Rescue Hummer H2 and to the left of us there was a Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept. As the three of us came up behind Bumblebee, a blue and red 1997 Peterbilt 379 semi-truck came up in front of him. I got out of dad as the semi started transforming and backed up as the others started transforming too.

"Are you Samuel James Witwikey and Samantha Marie Ann Witwikey?" The giant red and blue peterbilt asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"No." I answered. By then I had figured out how to use my cannons and how to make them appear and disappear.

"No?" Everyone asked.

"No. It is Samantha Marie Ann Hide. I actually found my father. Well, more like he found me." I explained.

"Okay then." Mikela said.

"We are autonomic robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The blue and red one said.

"But you can call us Autobots." The Hummer said.

"Autobots." Sam whispered.

"Name is Optimus Prime." The peterbilt explained.

"My second in command, Jazz." Optimus pointed to the solstice as it posed.

"What's crackin' bitches? Seems like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said as he flipped and landed on a car.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus introduced.

"You feeling lucky punk!" Both dad and I said in complete synchronization as we both whipped out our cannons and pointed them at Sam.

"Ironhide! You know we do not harm humans." The Prime berated. PHWAK! The sound rang out from the alleyway.

"Optimus Prime! A human girl whips out two perfectly working cannons from her arms and the first thing you notice is Ironhide pointing his cannons at a human boy." The Hummer ranted as he waved a huge weren't around in the air. My dad was in the background mumbling about just showing a human his cannons. All other Autobots besides made a wide radius around the Hummer then, too.

"This is Ratchet, my CMO." Optimus went on as if he had never been waked by the large wrench. He pointed to the Hummer.

"The boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet said after sniffing the air. I was suddenly picked up and placed on a black metal shoulder. I started laughing as an awkward air surrounded the two teens on the ground.

"This is your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus finished.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked Bee.

~Check the rep yep second to none~ Bumblebee played from the radio.


	4. Sector Seven?

**Keeping my promise!**

"So why are you guys here?" Mikela asked.

"We are here to protect the All-spark from Megatron." Optimus answered.

"Mega-who?" Sam repeated.

I started crawling around dad and when I almost fell, dad grabbed me and held me against his chest-plates. I started feeling around fathers chest-plates and they opened as my dad made a startled sound and Optimus said something about Sam's grandfather stumbling upon Megatron. I crawled into dad's chest-plates just before he shut them again. I sat next to a glowing blue spark as dad moved. I then heard transforming noises but didn't feel dad even start to transform. The transforming noises happened there and I could hear Ratchet question why dad wasn't transforming.

"My sparkling seemed to have crawled into my spark-chamber and is sitting next to my spark." My dad rumbled. His chest-plates opened up a bit and these huge pair of tweezers came from in the crack towards me. I did what every person who saw something that could potential crush them and screamed really loud. The tweezers were quickly removed and dad's chest-plates snapped shut. I scooted closer to dad's spark and watched dad's chest-plates as they opened and nothing came through the crack. Optimus's head them appeared outside the crack.

"Samantha. Can you please come out here? We need to get to Sam's house and Ratchet would like to apologise for scaring you." The Prime soothingly said. "Would it also be okay for you to get scanned by him to let him know how much of you is cybertronian?"

I crawled out and nodded to the autobot leader. I felt a tingle run through my body as I looked at the leader. "It looks like she is slowly progressing to be a full cybertronian. Her body is dealing with the transformation like it is an everyday thing, not like it is a nuisance. It's like her body knows it is supposed to be a cybertronian, not a human. Currently her heart is turning into a spark and most of her blood is turning into energon. Her bones are already metal along with her muscles. She should be turning into a full cybertronian soon and that should be painless." Ratchet explained. "Also, I am sorry for scaring you."

"Piece of advice. If you don't want someone to scream, then ask them to come out instead of using something that is huge compared to them that looks like it can harm them to grab them." I replied. "Apology accepted."

Everybot then transformed and I got in my father. We started heading home but instead of us parking in the front, we came and parked out in the back. He said something to Mikela before bolting off.

"SAM!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" He yelled back.

"Tell your father that I am stargazing and that I have already done my chores." I yelled back.

"SHIT! CHORES! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CHORES!" He screamed as he ran. I then climbed up the front of Optimus and lied down on his hood. Dad hasn't talked to me since Ratchet scanned me, so I thought that he wouldn't want me laying on his hood. Suddenly Optimus' hood started heating up and the whole truck shivered just a bit. I don't think that the other autobots saw their leader shiver. After he shivered I could feel my spark pull towards Optimus. The autobot leader started transforming right under me and the next thing I know I am being put from his hand onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing? We are going to get caught." I panicked as Optimus stepped over the tall trees. Sam then looked over and started panicking after seeing the leader and slammed the door on his father. Bumblebee then went around the side of the house and Sam panicked more. He started mumbling stuff to Ron and finally he left. Looking down I saw Sam running around Optimus' foot and mojo pissing on dad's foot. I turned away as dad pointed his cannons at Mojo. I spaced out until I was grabbed and put on the ground after Ratchet fell. I went into my room and redid my hair until I heard two pairs of footsteps running down the stairs. Slowly walking down the stairs, I started hearing our bell ringing at a very fast rate. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Agent Simmons from sector seven." The odd man at the door said.

"Never heard of it." Ron said.

"Never will. Is your name Ron Wilkitey?" Simmons questioned.

"It is Witwikey-"

"Never mind. Permission to enter the premises?" Simmons interrupted Ron and barged into our house. As Judy and Ron started arguing with the agent I went to look for Sam and Mikela, only to run into them.

"What is going on here?' Sam questioned as I bumped into him.

"Are you guys Sam and Samantha Witwikey?" Simmons answered.

"Ya." Sam and I said in complete sync.

"I would like you two to come with us." He responded. Ron and Judy then moved between us and the creepy man.

"That is way out of line. I'm going to call the cops, there is something fishy going on here." Ron defended.

"There is something funny about your son, your hot daughter, your taco-bell dog, and this whole operation going on here." Simmons remarked.

"What operation?" Ron questioned.

"That is what we are going to find out." Said Simmons.

"I say direct contact." Said a different agent.

"Sam, Samantha, please step up." We did as asked and then he ran a weird machine over us. When it went over me it beeped so high and so fast that it almost blew up. "Fourteen rads and way off the charts. Tag 'em and bag 'em."

We were then pushed into a black van with the weird guy and the other agent with cuff on. Mine was on too tight. I could feel my wrists start to hurt from how tight the cuffs were on. I ignored them as I was trying to get my cuffs into a comfortable place. I then ducked as the thing that beeped at Sam and I went off and a large metal finger came crashing through the window I was by.


	5. NBE-One

**# 3 of today!**

After the roof was torn off I got a feeling that the two guys in the front had pissed their pants. A pretty pissed-off Prime stood in-front of the car.

"Taking the children and the youngling was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus Prime said not looking really happy. While optimus started talking to Simmons, Mikela leaned over Sam and started talking to me.

"He doesn't look very happy." She said.

"You don't say." I said with a lot of sarcasm built into it. "Sorry I have had a bad time and my spark has started to pull towards our Prime. I am confused and all that shit." I whispered.

"It's okay. I know what you mean." She replied back. "Not about the spark thing though. You will have to talk to Ratchet about that."

We were then interrupted by an angry Optimus grinding, "Get out of the car. NOW!"

I got out of the opposite side of the car than Sam and Mikela and was surprised by a giant metal hand coming down in front of me. Looking up I saw that the hand belonged to the very autobot that was causing me trouble. I climbed up onto his hand and was then held up to his chest plates.

"Can you hand me over to Ratchet? I have something to ask him." I questioned the big mech. I was then handed over to the autobot CMO.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Ratchet asked. I then explained about my situation with the Autobot commander and my spark. "It seems that you are spark-calling. It is where your spark finds a suitable mate to be your sparkmate. You can only spark-call once because you can only have one sparkmate. Your spark can't call towards one who has already mated or someone who has lost their mate and survived. Optimus seems to be the suitable mate that your spark chose."

I was then put down as Simmons started screaming about getting 'that thing' to stop. The thing was Bumblebee. apparently Bumblebee decided that it would be funny to lubricate on the arrogant agent.

"Take them off." Mikela ordered as both she and I came in front of the weird agent.

"What? Take what off."

"She ment your clothes you stupid, arrogant, jackass." I replied. Next thing I knew, I was being cradled against Optimus' chest plates sporting a rapidly showing hand-shapped bruise. Optimus was pretty pissed to put it lightly and Ratchet was constantly scanning me. I looked down when dad said something about something coming.

"Up you get." Optimus said as he made Sam and Mikela climb into his other hand. He then put me on one of his shoulder plates while her put them on the other. I could stand completely right so that is what I did. While Optimus was running, I was standing on his shoulder with my over-skirt flowing behind me. I then sat down when the huge Prime hid under a bridge. I ended up falling down at the same time as Sam let go of Optimus. Bumblebee caught us and when he was putting us down, he got harpooned in the wrist. Sam ended up spraying one of the sector seven soldiers with their weird freeze mist guns and I spat in Simmons face before all of us got shoved into a different black car.

"What did they get you for?" a British blonde, whose name I later learned was Maggie, asked us as we were riding on a helicopter.

"I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot. My sister here is a kid of one of my cars friends." Sam explained. A black boy, whose name I later learned was Glen, mouthed 'Wow' and Sam said, "Who knew?"

When we got to Hoover Dam, Sam was approached by Simmons. As they were talking, I snuck up on the line of soldiers and jumped on the black guy, whose name I learned was Epps. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"Ello! How are you? Who are you? Who are your friends? Why are you here?" I started firing off questions as I hung on his back.

"Whoa. Hold on little missy. Why are you on my back and who are you?" Epps replied back. By then we had the attention of the five-seven soldiers in the line.

"I am Samantha Marie Ann Hide. I am on your back because I want to be and for my amusement." I stated.

"Well then. I am Robert Epps. This is my commander William Lennox. We are all here because when we was in the desert in a place over seas, we were attacked by this scorpion shaped robot." Epps explained.

"You met a decepticon." I said.

"What is a decepticon?" Lennox questioned.

"Follow us and we will talk about your car." Our conversation was cut off by one of Simmons goons.

"Does that mean that we have to have that idiot come too?" I complained.

"I have to come. You better watch your mouth missy or else you will go into testing. I seem to recall you calling one of the alien robots that was a friend of the one we brought here with you your dad." Simmons threatened. I clenched my teeth and held tighter to Epps neck as Simmons started walking at the front of the group.

"What did he mean by that?" Epps and Lennox asked.

"The witwikeys are my adopted parents. They are also my aunt, uncle, and cousin. The alien robots are Autonominous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. There is a great war going on between their species and the species was split into two different factions: The Decepticons and The Autobots. The Autobots are the good guys. The source of their war was brought here so part of their war was brought here. The leader of the bad side had followed the source here about 3-5 generations ago. My father, who is an Autobot, came here some years ago but was called back a few months after I was born. My mother, who was a human was killed by a decepticon. She told her mini-bot friend to stay around me for my life before I died and he has been the charm on my necklace ever since. My father has recently came back with the rest of the team he is in and they are there to get the source before the bad guys leader. The sad part is, I am not going to be human very longer. I am going to turn into an autobot and fight with my dad. My heart and insides have already turned cybertronian so all that is left is the rest of my body. I also seemed to have fallen in love with his commander, too." I finished my explanation as we entered a huge room with the leader of the bad guys frozen in the middle of it. " The leader of the bad guys is called Megatron and the Source is called the Allspark."

"I believe you. I don't think you are a monster." Lennox said while the rest of the soldiers nodded their heads in agreement.

"-NBE-One that is what we call it." Simmons started getting into Sams face.

"Well NBE-One here is the harbinger of death and wants to use the Allspark's power to transform all of earths electronics into Decepticons. Megatron is what we call him." Sam shot back at Simmons.


	6. Allspark

**#4 of the day!**

"So why here?" Lennox asked.

"Remember the story I told you. It us because of the Allspark." I said.

"What's that?" Simmons asked.

"Did you not just listen to me?" Sam asked.

"I just want to ask the girl who has a robot brain." Simmons said.

"It is not robot. It is cybertronian. We are an advanced race. We are very much alive." I said. "Just listen to Sam. Stupid, ignorant, half-assed agents with no talent what-so-ever."

"I heard that."

"You was supposed to. Anyways the Allspark is this huge ass cube. What I also know is that I sense the power of the cube somewhere near." I said.

"Follow me." Said this tall old dude. He then brought us into a room that had so glass walls. Outside of the glass walls was the cub in all of its glory.

"Carbon dating puts the cube before the B.C. era. The first seven had Hoover Dam built five football fields thick to hide the cubs energy from any outsiders or any outside alien species." The same old man said.

"Wait. You said that the dam hides the cubs energy. What kind of energy?" Maggie asked.

"Good question." Simmons said. He then brought us into a vault type of room. "They have to lock us in."

I started looking around the room. I could feel the spirits of ones that were killed in here and the pain that what they did in here caused. "What have you done in here? I can feel the spirits of the ones you have killed. I can also feel Allspark energy in this room though it is faint." I asked Simmons as the only colored people looked at the scratches on the wall (I am not being racist, at least not trying to).

"What you are about to see here is totally classified. We are channeling the cubes radiation into this box." Simmons said as everybody gathered around this glass box that was in the middle of the room. "Does anybody have a cell phone?"

Sam, Glen and I tossed our phones to him. He then put our phones in the glass box at the same time. There was a bright light and then three tiny baby robots came out. Glen's phone went on a rampage, Sam's phone looked like it was having a nervous break down, and my phone was standing there calmly looking at me.

'Mama?' Came a slightly feminine voice inside my head. I could tell that it was my phone because the voice wasn't panicked or angry, just calm. I just nodded to her and she walked to me inside the box.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the bastard of an agent with a button that seemed to scream death for the little ones in his hand. Before he could do anything to the babies I did what any good mother would do and protected my babies. Basically I punched the bloody idiot a bit to hard. I may have made him see stars and slightly disoriented him, but in my defense he was about to kill my babies.

I ran over to the glass box and asked my phone to calm down the others enough so that they would trust me and know that I would protect them. That also led to me being called their mother but I had already saw them as my children. As I was getting them on my shoulders, the lights started flickering, and then...


	7. Intense Gun Pointing

**Hey. I am home sick today ****and decided to check my account and saw that someone had told me that this chapter ad went haywire. What I said when I uploaded this chapter was; I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had been busy lately. I had wanted to update on Thanksgiving, but my grandpa died Thanksgiving morning around five and we spent the rest of the week mourning his death. I thought to update today because it was the time of the Rose Bowl and so I used the opportunity. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

The little bots that were with me had calmed down and started climbing into my hair and one started going down my shirt. While the men were talking on the intercom, I was trying to get the poor mech off of my bra. I then remembered that I have yet to name my children.

'My children. Would you like me to name you? If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.' I said to the small cell phone bots.

'Mama can I be called Calmheart?' The calm bot that was my phone.

'Can you choose a name for me please?' Asked the shy bot that used to be Sam's phone.

'I want to be called Braveheart so I can match my sister.' Said Glen's phone.

'Braveheart and Calmheart. How about we call you Shyheart so you can be like your brother and sister little one?' I asked the shy bot.

'I love it mommy!' Shyheart exclaimed before we was snapped out of our conversation my the military man asking for an arms room.

"What is going on?" i asked as I started chasing the whole group.

"Something is making the generations fail. The generators are the only things that keep Mega-ass frozen." Sam said.

"You will not say that word in front of my babies. I will tear castrate you if you cuss in front of them again." I said menacingly. Sam cowered back, but then he seemed to have one of those weird light-bulb moments.

"Your babies? What babies?" Sam asked confused. "Unless... You kept the baby phones didn't you!?"

"Uh, ya. Did you not see me reach into the box and grab them?" I sad sassily. By this time we had reached the guns room and I followed Sam to the ass-face guy that everybody calls Simmons.

"We will save this conversation for later, but right now we have got to get to Bee." Sam said to me.

"Hey Butt-face! The only way you are going to save the world is if you take us to Bee." I yelled at Simmons.

"The car? It is confiscated." Simmons said.

"Then unconfiscate it. He is going to know what to do with the cube." Sam said back.

"You might know, but I don't know..." Simmons fumbled with his words. Then Lennox came up to Simmons and pushed him against a vehicle with a gun pointed at Simmons chest. By this point everybody was on edge, so it didn't surprise me that it started an all out gun pointing expedition between the bad-ass army guys and the pee-wee sector seven.

"Take the kids to their car." Lennox ground out. Braveheart crawled out of my shirt and crawled over to Lennox's shoulder. He then pointed his guns at Simmons.

"Soldier I am ordering you and the little robot to back off. I am giving you till the count of five." Simmons said back.

"Ya? Well I'm giving you till the count of three." Lennox sassed. Simmons then gave up and started leading us to Bee. When we got there, I punched every scientist and worker who didn't stop at the orders, which was quite a few.

'Is he papa?' Shyheart asked as all three of them started tumbling on Bee.

'Nope. This is your uncle Bee. He works with your grandpa 'Hide.' I said.

'When will we meet daddy?' Calmheart questioned.

'After the war that is coming our way, my darlings.' I said over the bond.


End file.
